A Hogwarts Riddle
by Deyna
Summary: Mainly based around Blaise Zabini, but as there's STILL not a Blaise catergory.. hinthinthint...ahem anyway this story was inspired by the excellant Trading Spaces by SnippynSnarky (go read it NOW)


A Hogwarts Riddle  
  
Disclaimer~ * puts on Spanish accent * I know..err..own nothing ..except the personality of Blaise and the actual plotline Theyr'e all mine Mwaha!  
  
Please don't eat me for not centering this around the gryffie trio I wanted  
to do something that allowed other characters to *gasp shock horror* actually do something outside of their usual task of propping up the set.  
  
In this particular fic I use Blaise Zabini as one of the main characters. I  
have made Blaise male here, but I'll quite happily read about a female Blaise I don't have a problem with it. Male just seems to fit better from  
my point of view.  
  
It's a pg rating for now but that may change later, I havn't decided yet.  
  
Parts of this fic have been planned but I wanted to see what would happen  
when I wrote something "off the cuff". So here it is. Wish me luck.  
  
One more thing though, all of you must go now to the excellent Trading Spces by SnippynSnarky, it's the best fanfiction Iv'e read in a long long  
time, also Pawn to Queen by Riley, another Blaise-fic.  
Ok enough of the free advertising lol here we go.  
  
"Give it back you dislocated niffler!" The gruff voice of Gregory Goyle ripped Blaise Zabini from his sleep once again, and he pulled a pillow over his head trying to block out the noise.  
  
"I said give it!" There was what sounded like a great wailing and following it came a great weight thrown into his stomach. He folded in half, winded, and pushed the ball of red fur from his bed.  
  
"What the.." A beam of blue light shot at it from across the room,. The ball of fur screeched and darted through the doorway and up the stairs in the direction of the common room, leaving a dotted trail of blood behind it. Blaise staggered to his feet.  
  
"What was that?" He demanded, turning on Goyle. Goyle stared stupidly at him.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"It was Granger's so-called cat." Draco Malfoy replaced his wand into his pocket, sneering at the doorway. "What else?"  
  
How does it get in here?" Blaise muttered, piling the bedclothes back onto the bed in an undignified heap. Draco smirked.  
  
"Those vermin had better clean these properly."  
  
"Come now, Zabini you can't expect Pansy and Millicent to do your laundry every week." Blaise matched the smirk.  
  
"Oh I don't know, it'd give them a reason to be here, Merlin knows they don't actually learn anything."  
  
Draco laughed. Goyle continued to stare ahead in stupidity, trying to get his tiny brain to work the comment out.  
  
Blaise threw a pillow at him. "Come on Goyle even your'e not that slow." "Don't bank on it." The voice of Lucien Bletchley echoed from the steps as he descended them. The seventh year was already fully dressed in an emerald quidditch robe.  
  
"Coming to the pitch to watch the tryouts, Malfoy? Theyr'e in an hour but we have to be out by ten thirty, Johnson has the pitch booked for then." "Again?" Draco snorted. "Well she can wait. I'm not having us stuck with Crabbe and Goyle again."  
  
"Well Crabbe's down there already." Bletchley said, pulling a snitch from his pocket and throwing it from hand to hand. "Thinks he's still playing."  
  
"The idiot." Malfoy shook his head in disgust and pulled his robe over his head. "Come on then let's get it over with. Coming Zabini?"  
  
Blaise just shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"You should tryout, Blaise. You did have top marks in flying for most of last year. - All Os. You got a couple of As last week, didn't you Draco?" Draco sent a scowl at him.  
  
"Potter distracted me." He spat.  
  
"Seems to be doing that a lot lately." Blaise grinned.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" "Work it out genius." "Well we have an..advantage on him this year." Bletchley said, stepping between the two. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really..interesting..and what might that be?"  
  
"That'd be telling." Bletchley grinned. "I'll show you tommorow when the gryffindors aren't waiting in the wings." He winked and threw the snitch across the room. Draco swiped his hand in the air and missed, the snitch hitting him in the chest. He scowled.  
  
"Let's go Goyle." The pair left the room, Goyle still bearing the troll-like glaze of confusion over his eyes. Blaise shook his head.  
  
"What did we do to deserve him?" "Goyle or Malfoy?" Bletchley muttered. Blaise thought for a moment. "Both." 


End file.
